Well he is Zack Fair after all
by Suicide In A Bottle
Summary: Zack thinks on the people he most likey could and should hate.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Zack or any other FF7 characters. Wouldn't be writing this if I did.**

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Let it be known that Zack Fair was never one to hold a grudge while he was alive, not that him dying changed anything either. Even now living in the life stream, he still doesn't hold a grudge. He knows he should hate Shinra and the Turks _and _Sephiroth (he of all people should hate him).

But guess what...

He doesn't and truth be told he, being the person that he is, he won't ever not in his after life or his next one. He's just not that kind of guy. I mean sure he could have hated all those people. Hell he most likely should, and yet he doesn't. Yeah, yeah I know he should (and has every right) to hate Shinra. Being in that place is what got him killed in the first place. No, _actually _it was trying to get out that got him killed, but still it was Shinra business that ended his life.

Does he care about the technicalities? No.

Now on the subject of the Turks. Well lets see… he shouldn't really hate the _Turks _themselves, it's more like he should hate one of them in particular. The most bothersome of them all, or really the most stubborn, arrogant, and the laziest of them all. Reno. He could hate the red head too.

Does he? No.

Why?

Because he understands. That's why. He understands that he was just following orders, that he wasn't really aiming for him. Rather he was aiming for his younger companion Cloud, or as Zack liked to call him Spike. Well no that's not right either. Reno wasn't really aiming for either of them he just had the opportunity, and he was just following orders. Zack understands that, that's what he did when he was in SOLDIER. E doesn't blame pretty boy (Reno).

Although he saddened by it though. He knows about Reno's life, what he went through, the things he had to do just survive living in the slums. It was no real surprise someone like him ended up in the trap that is Shinra Corporation. No, can't blame him not with the way his life went anyway. Reno's tough though and really if there was anyone better suited to be a Turk, he'd love to see them.

He shakes his head thinking about it. Man he misses that fire cracker of a red head. He's not that worried though he knows he'll see him again. Though sometimes he worries if he'll see him a little sooner than he'd like to.

And last, but not least: Sephiroth. The great SOLDIER general, the mighty one winged angel, and most of all Zack's best friend. Sephiroth.... what can you really say about him? Not much really, the man was an enigma to most people and not many bothered to _try_ and get to know him. But Zack did. It was the first time _anyone_had attempted to talk to the silver haired man and to tell the truth it had surprised well _everyone._What surprised them even more was how quickly the general took to Zack, but then he had that effect on people. You couldn't help, but to like the man. Zack still remembers the first time he made the silvenette smile. That's still one of his fondest memories from his SOLDIER days, besides meeting and befriending Could of course.

Zack knows he could hate him, should hate him and maybe some part of him deep inside wishes he did hate him, but he doesn't. Even after every that happened he still thinks of the man as a friend and he knows that if the time ever comes when that he sees Sephiroth again he'll welcome the man with open arms. Zack would forgive him in an instant. He knows it, though he wonders if the general knows that. He would like to think that he does, he hopes that he does anyway. If anything really, he hates the fact that he wasn't able to save his friend. For that though he hates himself. Okay well maybe he doesn't hate himself, but it tears him up every time he thinks about it.

So no he doesn't hate _Sephiroth_, he hates what he became. If only he had been able to stop Genesis. Yeah that's probably what he regrets the most, not being able to help Sephiroth when he needed it the most. and now that you mention it, he should most likely hate Genesis too. Yeah Genesis is really the closes Zack has ever come to hating someone.

Oh wait... no that's not true. _Hojo _now that's the closes he's _ever _come to hating _anyone_.

Maybe...maybe he does hate the sadistic son of a bitch. Who knows?

He_ is, _however, _very_ sure he wants the bastard to burn in hell though. Yeah he does.

Looking back on it all he knows there's nothing he would have changed. He wishes he wouldn't have traumatized Cloud by dying on him like that, but it was necessary, in order to save Cloud so he could live and be the person that he is today. Though for the longest time Spike has felt like it was his fault that the brunette got killed. It wasn't though and Zack would do it all over again if it meant keeping the blond alive. There's no way Zack would ever allow anyone to die for him, not if he could save them instead. It wasn't anyone's fault that he died, it was his_ choice _to, for his friend and his commrad.

Again thinking back on everything he knows there's a lot of people he _could_ hate, some he without a doubt _should _hate, and other's that even the kindest souls in the universe wouldn't _blame him_ if he _did hate_.

Wanna know something though? He doesn't.

He really should, but he won't.

Why?

Well he_ is_ Zack Fair after all_._


End file.
